The Adventures of Noah in Dreamland
The Adventures of Noah in Dreamland is a American live-action/CGI animated direct-to-video musical fantasy-comedy film, and Spaceface's parody of The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. Character cast * Noah (Max: the Movie) - Elmo * Tim Acorn, Mouse Myers, Johnny Dapper, Alex Bear-win, Patrick Wog-baton, Genevieve Husky-lious, Puss-tonio Booteras, and Shelia Squirrel (Michael's Fun Playroom), and Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse (Disney) as themselves and co-star extras * Larry the Cucumber and Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) as Ernie and Bert * Nala (The Lion King) - Blanket * Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) - Telly * Faline (Bambi) - Grizzly * Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob SquarePants) - Huxley ** Robbie Rotten (Lazytown), Lord Hater, Commander Peepers (Wander Over Yonder), Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted), Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda), Scar (The Lion King), Nigel (Rio), Hades (Hercules), Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Hopper (a Bug's Life), Gaston (Beauty and the Beast), Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.), Lord Farquaad (Shrek series), Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2), and Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as extras of Patchy * as Bill ** Undertow (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid), Pain & Panic (Hercules), Molt (a Bug's Life), LeFou (Beauty and the Beast), and Fungus (Monsters, Inc.) as extras * Queen Seraphina (Angelina Ballerina) as Queen of Trash ** Adult Kiara (the Lion King 2 Simba's Pride), Miranda Mouse, and Lilly (Alpha & Omega) as extras with Seraphina * Raffish Ralph, Arch Weasel McGreed, and his henchweasels (Berenstain Bears), Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?), Watchdogs (Wander over Yonder), and Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) as the Pesties * as Trash Queen's Strenchman * Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) as Stuckweed * as the Animals * Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) as himself * the Troublesome Trucks (Thomas and Friends) as the Mine cart * Mayor McCheese (McDonald's franchise) as the Grouch Mayor * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) as the Grouch taxi driver * Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Grouch Policeman ** Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) as extra with Hook Cast Main characters * Stefán Karl as Robbie Rotten * Michael Jr. Nawrocki as Noah Byrd * Patrick Warburton as Patrick Wog-baton * Antonio Banderas as Puss-Tonio Booteras * Alec Baldwin as Alex Bear-win * Paula Abdul as Paula Pan-dul * Mike Myers as Mouse Myers * Tim Allen as Tim Acorn * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Live Action * Kelly Preston - Noah's Mom * Alec Baldwin - Noah's Dad * Ben Whitehead - Wallace, Uncle Lee, Grammy Byrd, * Larry the Cable Guy - Uncle * Genevieve Hannelius - Hannah Byrd Voice Actors * Kate Higgins - Lilly, Kate, Diva Dognard, Trisha Deerwood, additional voices * Carolyn Lawrence - Shelia Squirrel * Genevieve Hannelius - Genevieve Husk-lious, Karamel Kitty * Larry the Cable Guy - Mater, * Christopher Ragland - Thomas, Percy, additional voices * William Hope - Toby, Edward, * Ian McShane - Tai Lung, Giant * Phil Vischer - Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Jimmy Gourd, , Pa Grape, additional voices * Jess Harnell - Grim Gloom, Br'er Rabbit, Wakko Warner, Dirk the Dachshund, additional voices * Kerry Shale - Henry, Gordon, various Watchdogs, additional voices * Frank Welker - Raffish Ralph, Actual Factual, Weasel McGreed, Troublesome Trucks, Farmer Ben, Henchweasels, additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker - Dopey, Gromit, Troublesome Trucks, various Watchdogs, George the Zebra, additional voices * David Ogden Stiers - Doc, Cogsworth, King Richard, Henchweasels, additional voices * Keith Ferguson - Lord Hater, Lighting McQueen, various Watchdogs, additional voices * Corey Burton - Grumpy, Jacques, Mole, Water Rat, Mad Hatter, Professor Owl, Chief O'Hara, various Watchdogs, additional voices * Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles, various Watchdogs, Henchweasels, additional voices * Jeff Bennett - Bashful, Jock, Trusty, Mr. Toad, March Hare, White Rabbit, various Watchdogs, additional voices * Bill Farmer - Goofy, Sleepy, Practical Pig, The Sheriff of Nottingham, additional voices * Bob Joles - Sneezy, Bagheera, Mayor MaCcheese, additional voices Songs * Best Day Ever * Be Our Guest * Troublesome Trucks song * I'm Number One * Under the Sea * Silent Night * When You Wish Upon a Star Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Movie Spoof